The Internet facilitates the exchange of information between users across the globe. This exchange of information enables content item providers to provide content to a variety of users. A content item provider can control the distribution of their content items (e.g., text, image files, audio files, video files, or other content items) based on various factors relating to users. Content item providers can identify users who may be interested in particular content based on past detected or expressed interests of the user.